


Una Atracción Efímera

by Masked_Man_2



Category: Aqueronte (short story), Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling In Love, Lust at First Sight, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rain, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Man_2/pseuds/Masked_Man_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una chica descontenta. Un hombre enigmático. Ellos se encuentran con el otro en una café un sábado ahogando en lluvia, y están perdidos al otro antes de la lluvia puede limpiar su atracción. Se basó en el cuento 'Aqueronte' por José Emilio Pacheco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Atracción Efímera

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Escribí este cuento para mi clase de español que estoy tomando en escuela, y se basé en el cuento que se llama ‘Aqueronte’ que fue escrito por José Emilio Pacheco. No lo consideraba a ser ‘fan fiction,’ en sí mismo, ¡pero espero que lo disfrutareis, sin embargo!
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo ‘Aqueronte.’ También, quiero que decir que el español no es mi lengua primera; entonces, pido disculpas por algunos errores que puedan existir en este cuento.

_ El hombre vino al café un sábado ahogando en lluvia, un sábado que viviría en su memoria por el resto de su vida. _

 

X X X 

  
  


Ella se consideraba ser una persona bastante miserable. Odiaba su trabajo; era tan llena de una pesadumbre anónima que piensa que nunca podría ser simpática a sus clientes en el café. Pues, nadie podría haber dicho  _ por qué _ estaba así; tenía una vida muy buena, y ha sido privilegiada y contenta por toda la duración de su existencia patética. Sin duda, ella era una mujer muy peculiar. 

  
  


X X X 

  
  


Ese día, ese sábado transcendental, ella tomó los órdenes y sirvió las bebidas con su ceño fruncido a sus clientes, no tomando ninguna noticia al ruido de la puerta vieja mientras abría. Sacudió su pelo rubio afuera de sus ojos verdes y blandos, explotando una burbuja de chicle en su camino a vuelta de la caja. 

 

“Hola,” ella dijo, desinteresada, mirando al mostrador con su estilo particular de depresión. “¿Como puedo ayudarte hoy?”

“Un café, por favor. Negro. Sin azúcar.”

 

La mirada de ella voló arriba; su corazón se detuvo a la vista del cliente, sorprendida. Esa voz...ay, Dios, ¡esa voz! Era profunda y oscura, un terciopelo tan rico y negro como el café que el hombre pidió. Ella estaba intrigada, a decir el menor, y se sintió sus labios curva en una sonrisa que parece extraña en su cara inexpresiva. 

 

“Bien, señor, enseguida,” ella dijo, dándole su espalda y también dándole una vista de su culo curvado y cuero.

 

Ella lo estudiaba mientras él tomó su asiento en la esquina más oscura del café. Él se quitó su capucha, frangando su mano por pelo castaño y corto y limpiando el agua en una servilleta. Todo sobre él era oscuro: su chaqueta, sus botas, su pelo. Su cara era pálida y demacrada; círculos oscuros le tapaban sus ojos, que eran un azul increíblemente claro. Era alto y cadavérico, y tenía rasgos afilados y angulares. Ella pensó que podría ahogarse en aquellos ojos pálidos; pensó que podría cortarse en aquellos pómulos. Seguramente, nunca había visto un hombre tan fascinante. 

  
  


X X X 

  
  


Completó el orden del hombre y lo vertió en una copa. Sin pensar, ella escribió su número de teléfono en la tapa de la copa, cubriéndola con servilletas de inmediato después. 

 

“Aquí es tu café, señor,” le dijo, poniendo la copa abajo en la mesa. “¿Puedo traerte algo más?”

“No,” el hombre respondió, de modo cortante. Su voz parecía sonar más ronca, más cansada ahora-- tan diferente del terciopelo que había sido antes. “Esto es bien.” Después, casi como una idea adicional, le dijo, quieto y sordo: “Gracias.”

 

“De nada,” dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa antes de ella dobló y se alejó. Pues, todavía le miraba afuera de la esquina de su ojo mientras devolvió atrás del mostrador. El hombre tomó un sorbito de su café y lo puso a un lado, sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba por el ventanal. La lluvia bajaba inexorablemente, empapando los edificios y las calles en un oleaje de plato y azul pizarra. La luz pálida iluminó la cara ojerosa del hombre misterioso, y una vez más, ella se sentía que estaba cayendo en…¿qué? ¿Amor? ¿Lujuria? ...No sabía, pero no le importaba. Estaba ocurriendo, y ella no tenía bastante poder ni voluntad para pararlo. 

  
  


X X X 

  
  


El hombre salió del café una hora más tarde, dejando una propina generosa abajo de la copa mientras se levantó. Ella echó la mirada hacia él, manteniendo su respiro, esperando que el recogería la copa, solamente una vez más, y vería el número escrito en la tapa. Pero, en lugar de haciéndolo, él sencillamente le dio a ella una última mirada antes de salir-- caminó afuera de la puerta y desapareció en la lluvia a cántaros, nunca sería visto más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Dime lo que pensáis, por favor! También, no vaciláis a corregirme, por favor; ¡necesito el práctico!


End file.
